ladygagafandomcom-20200222-history
Dance in the Dark (song)
For the single release of the song, see this page. Dance in the Dark is an up-tempo club beat song written by Lady Gaga and produced by Fernando Garibay, seeing release in The Fame Monster. The song was performed alongside an acoustic version of Telephone at the BRIT Awards in 2010. Writing "Dance in the Dark" depicts a girl being uncomfortable when having sex. During an interview on the MySpace Music's "The Feed", Gaga mentioned that the song represented her "Fear of Self Monster". The following refers to the lyrics, "Run, run; her kiss is a vampire grin/Moon lights her way while she is howling at him." :"She doesn’t feel free without the moon. These lyrics are a way for me to talk about how I believe women and some men feel innately insecure about themselves all the time. It’s not sometimes, it’s not in adolescence, it’s always." Later, she revealed that the song was inspired by her point of view, and how she wants to inspire people with her music. :"I guess all of these new things entering my life are changing the way I view my purpose, but that song in particular is about me wanting to live -- but also, the song isn’t called 'Dance in the Light.' I’m not a gospel singer trying to cross people over. What I’m saying is, 'I get it. I feel you, I feel the same way, and it’s OK.' "I hope and pray that I can inspire some sort of change in people subliminally through the show. They’re singing 'Dance in the Dark,' but they’re dancing and they’re free, they’re letting it out. But the songs are not about freedom, they’re about fact that I get it. I feel the way you feel." Lyrics (Make it stop) Silicone, Saline, Poison Inject me Baby, I’m a free bitch I’m a free bitch Some girls won’t dance to the beat of the track She won’t walk away, but she won’t look back She looks good but her boyfriend says she’s a mess She’s a mess, she’s a mess Now the girl is stressed She’s a mess, she’s a mess, she’s a mess, she’s a mess (Tell 'em girls) Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘Cause, when he’s lookin’, she falls apart Baby loves to dance in the dark Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘Cause, when he’s lookin’, she falls apart Baby loves to dance Loves to dance in the dark Run, run Her kiss is a vampire grin The moon lights her way while she’s howlin’ at him She looks good but her boyfriend says she’s a tramp She’s a tramp, she’s a vamp But she still does her dance She’s a tramp, she’s a vamp But she still kills her dance (Tell 'em girls) Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘Cause, when he’s lookin’, she falls apart Baby loves to dance in the dark Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘Cause, when he’s lookin’, she falls apart Baby loves to dance Loves to dance in the dark (Tell 'em girls) In the dark She loves to dance in the dark In the dark She loves she loves to dance in the dark Marilyn Judy Sylvia Tell 'em how you feel girls! Work your JonBenét Ramsey We’ll haunt like Liberace Find your freedom in the music Find your Jesus, Find your Kubrick You will never fall apart Diana, you’re still in our hearts Never let you fall apart Together we’ll dance in the dark Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘Cause, when he’s lookin’, she falls apart Baby loves to dance in the dark Baby, yeah Baby loves to dance in the dark ‘Cause, when he’s lookin’, she falls apart Baby loves to dance Loves to dance in the dark In the dark Category:Songs Category:The Fame Monster songs Category:The Monster Ball Tour song